Storm hawks: Secret Origins volume one
by Dalek Prime
Summary: how did suzy-lu become her squads leader? how did repton become the ruler of bogaton? and why does harrier fallow the code so strictly? read and find out how suzy,repton,harrier,captain scarblous,starling and snipe became the heroes and villeins they are.
1. Suzylu: legacies

A/n: I don't own storm hawks

Suzy-lu: legacies

Place: Ronnie-Dee's house

Suzy-lu's age: sixteen

The female Blizzarin couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her commander's mouth. She had work alongside his man for three years had now been telling something that shook her to the very core.

" Suzy? " the man named Ronnie-Dee said "you do realize what I'm asking you right? "

" I-I knows eh " she nervously replied " but you want me to lead the Absolute Zeros? What about you? "

" I'm getting to old Su " Ronnie answered as he stood up " I mean look at me girl, I'm not the solider I was twenty years ago "

Beneath the elder sky knight's body-armor his chest and back where riddled with scars, His entire right leg was completely auto-mail, half of his right ear was gone as well as two of his fingers on his right hand.

" I don't still understand Ronnie " Suzy-lu said in a confused tone " why do you want to retire now and leave me the leader of the squadron eh? "

" Because I wanted you to Suzy " Ronnie explained, " I know what I'm asking is a big responsibility, but I want the legacy of the Absolute Zeros to be in good hands and I know in my heart you're more then capable don'cha know "

Suzy's mind still raced with fear and anxiety, could she really keep the squadron going after Ronnie's retirement, will she face danger as boldly as he did, can she keep order among her people and make the right choice.

She'd have to find out for herself first.

" I'll do it, " the young sky knight said " I swear I won't let you down sir! "

" Don't worry about letting me down Suzy " the old sky knight replied " worry about letting you're squad down "

With that the older Blizzarin made his way to the front door.

" Wait a minute eh? " the new commander demanded, " where are you going? "

" Somewhere that has use for an old war dog " Ronnie answered " by the way, this is for you "

The Blizzarin reached into his pocket and pulled out a shining blue object and tossed to his successor.

" You're Blizzard crystal! " the young sky knight gasped in amazement " are you serious! "

" Yep " the now retired commander said simply " and my house is also yours, but you not getting my snow grinder, that's still mine "

Ronnie then opened the front door, but turned his head to face Suzy one last time.

" One last thing " he mentioned " that rookie Billy-rex still needs his head kicked in a while longer 'till he learns when to have fun and when not to "

" I'll make sure he does Ronnie " Suzy replied with a small giggle

The old warrior simply grinned and nodded as a way of saying goodbye before closing the door behind him. Leavening the new leader with the legacy of the Absolute Zeros in her hands.


	2. Repton: birthright

Repton: birthright

Repton's age: eight

Place: raptor training ground

The young raptor that would be known in the far future as the dreaded Repton, felt every tooth in his jaw shake as his father Skaar's fist slammed into his mouth.

He fell to the ground in an instant, covering his now bleeding mouth in pain. His father's massive foot rammed itself into his side, sending him rolling on his side in pain.

" Get up " Skaar snarled to his son " or I'll make you get up! "

Repton slowly picked himself up and got into a fighting stance, but in a spilt second his fathers tail constricted around his waist and sent him flying five feet across the training ground.

" Get up and fight me like a real raptor Repton! " the ruler of Bogaton ordered, " You're weak! "

Skaar was a well-built raptor who was at least two feet taller then what Repton (who I'm guessing is six feet tall) will be in the future with light gray scales as skin and had an eye-patch over his right eye and massive scar across his face.

Repton got up and leaped at his father, he then sunk his needle sharp teeth into his shoulder. Skaar roared in pain as his son's teeth dug deeper into his flesh. He ripped his child off of him.

The young prince prepared to strike at his opponent again, but suddenly his farther smiled and began to laugh. The king then walked up to his eldest son and picked him up in a loving embrace

" Well done my son, " Skaar said, " you're truly of my blood, come let us go home "

Repton said nothing as he gently fell into a deep sleep in his father's arms as the king walked home.

………

Repton's age: eighteen

Repton stood before the elders as they talked among themselves. Ever since Skaar went into hiding a few years ago the elders have been in control of Bogaton waiting for Skaar's eldest son to come of age and pass the trials.

" Prince Repton are you prepared to take the role as king? " the grand elder asked

" I am " the prince replied

" So be it, " the elder bellowed, " hail king Repton! "

" Hail king Repton! Hail king Repton! " The other elders chanted

Repton smiled to himself in accomplishment. He had achieved his birthright.

A/n: I betting this could be the first story were Repton is a child and a teenager. Also if you want to know what happened to Skaar, go read my story 'the fall and rise of Repton '


	3. Harrier: in my brothers shadow

Harrier: in my brothers shadow

Harrier's age: ten

Place: Terra rex market

" Get back here with that! " a the fruit seller shouted at a boy

Harrier just kept running with the apple he stole a few seconds ago. He knew when he rounded the corner and went into the alley he'd lose the fruit seller for sure, suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

" Hold it right there " a familiar voice ordered

Harrier looked up and saw that it was older brother Lucian who had stopped him. Lucian was the second in command of the Rex Guardians; he was tall and slender who had blond hair and green eyes. And right now those green eyes glared at the small boy before them.

" I saw what you did Harrier " he said " that against the code "

The boy rolled his eyes, he was sick of Lucian talk about that stupid code.

" Well it was his fault! " Harrier protested " he should've made the apples cheaper then a copper coin "

" Which would be nothing " Lucian replied " you going to give that apple back and then you and I are going to have a talk "

After handing the apple back over to fruit seller Lucian took his younger sibling to park where they sat on a bench.

" This has to stop Harrier " the sky knight said " the lying, the cheating, and the stealing it has to end "

Harrier ignored his elder brother, why should he listen to him anyway? He wasn't his dad. He opened his mouth to protest for his cause of acting out, but just then Alexi the current leader of the Rex Guardians came running toward the two brothers.

" Lucian! " he exclaimed " a Cyclonian warship was just spotted near the borders of terra rex! "

Lucian stood up and turned to his little brother.

" Go home Harrier " he commanded

" But Lucian I - " he tried to say

" Do it! " his brother demanded

Harrier watched as his brother and Alexi rush to their battle stations. He then heard the sound of the alarm go off before running home.

……

The news later that day Harrier head tore him apart from the inside. His brother Lucian was killed during the battle, although the sky knights destroyed the warship it got off one last shout the killed his elder brother. The word of Lucian's death devastated Harrier's parents as well.

When the boy was put to bed, he walked by his brothers now and forever-empty room. The door was opened. Harrier noticed something lying on his deceased brothers bed: the book of codes. The young boy went up to the bed and picked up the book.

And through out the night the boy who would grow up to be the future leader of the Rex Guardians read every last page down to the very last detail.


	4. scabulous: blood of the old

Scabulous: blood of the old, flesh of the new

Scabulous's age: six

The young murk raider known as Scabulous worked tirelessly in the kitchen, trying to make dinner for his captain's crew.

" Hurry up with that soup boy! " captain Razer shouted from the mess hall " or I'll add you're sorry hide as an ingredient! "

Scabulous quickly gathered the bowls of soup onto a single tray and walked out to the mess hall were the older murk raiders. Razer snatched up a bowl of soup and quickly gulped it's contents, which he imminently spit back out at Scabulous's face.

" Y'a call this vegetable soup boy? " the captain snarled " it taste like y'a took a dump in it! "

" But I- " the boy tried to explain

" Are y'a try' in to poison me boy? " Razer accused " after I took y'a in, gave y'a place to sleep and even gave y'a new arm "

Scabulous glanced at his robotic left arm, his original flesh and blood one was taken away by the jaws of a sky shark.

" I think y'a need to be taught a lesson y'a brat, " the murk raider's leader hissed as he drew his blade.

" No wait! " Scabulous pleaded

But his cries meant nothing to the cold-hearted captain. He brought his blade down on the poor child's left eye. Scabulous cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor.

" Now get out of my sight y'a useless fool! " Razer ordered as kicked the child

Scabulous limped away with anger burning in his soul.

……….

Later that night as the murk raiders were fast asleep a small figure slowly crept into the captain's chambers. When he was successfully inside he drew a kitchen knife and plunged it into the murk raiders chest repeatedly, all the while Razer had awoken and now was screamed bloody murder. When the other raiders got to the scene. Once there they saw a disturbing sight.

There soaked in Razer blood was Scabulous with sick triumphant grin on his face.

" The brat killed the captain! " a crewman said, " let's get hi-"

The boy hurled his murder weapon right through the crewmen's skull before he finished his sentence.

" Anyone else wanna step up? " the raider asked

There was a brief silence until one raider named eyeball spoke.

" Uh…what's his name? " he asked

" It's Scabulous " the new captain replied as he picked up his predecessors sword " captain Scabulous "


	5. Starling: the first day

Starling: the first day

Starling's age: seventeen

place: Terra mesa

" And you are? " Marcus asked the young lady before him

" Starling " she replied " I'm you're new sky knight "

" You're Starling? " the older sky knight said, " Funny…I thought you'd be um…older "

" Is that a problem? " the girl question questioned

" Well no " Marcus answered " but my whole team including myself ages are at least in they twenties "

Starling crossed her arms in annoyance at that answer. She absolutely hated it when people mentioned how older they were compared to her.

" Relax, I'm not putting you down " the sky knight reassured " I'm just a little concerned that's all "

" What do you mean concerned? " Starling questioned

" We'll it's…uh " Marcus was at a loss of words.

It was very clear to the fledging warrior that her new commander didn't know what he was going to do with her.

" I think I should be let into you're squadron sir, despite what my age is " the girl insisted, " I have what it takes "

Marcus just sighed in defeat, this girl really wanted to be in his team no matter what he said.

" I guess I don't have any other choice, " he said with a half smile " welcome to the Interceptors "

A/n: this didn't come out how I wanted it to, but oh well sorry if this one sucked. Please review!


	6. Snipe: rightous violence

Snipe: righteous violence

Snipe's age: eleven

The young boy named Snipe held back the tears as the older boy named Zack pound his fist into Snipe's stomach.

" You're pathetic Snipe! " Zack laughed

The son of noble hated Zack above all things, just because the bully was three older then his victim he determined in his mind that he had the right to torture him.

" Leave me alone! " Snipe protested

" Or what you loser? " the bully mocked, " you'll go home and cry to you're mommy? "

The cyclonian child to throw a punch in defense of his mother, but the older boy grabbed his tiny fist and threw him to the ground.

" Oh I forgot " the brat snickered " you're mommy's dead! "

That tore it; all of Snipe's buried rage and fury unleashed itself from his psyche. With deranged shout of anger he picked up a nearby rock and bashed it over Zack's forehead.

" Don't you ever talk about her like that! " Snipe roared as hit his target again over the head.

Snipe's only mental weakness was his dear mothers lonesome death at hands of a sky knight, it devastated the future talon elite to no end The one person who truly loved him taken away by the quick motion of a blade.

" O-okay Snipe! " the now wounded Zack begged, " I'm sorry! "

" That's not good enough! " Snipe declared as he raised the rock for the final blow " I'm going send a message to all who make fun of Snipe's mother! "

A message…

Loud and clear…

In the coming years the littlie boy named Snipe would become one the most feared talons in Cyclonians history. He would be ruthless, cold and unforgiving.

He'd do all of this and more in the name of his mother.

A/n: and that's the end of volume one. The line up for volume two is Stork, The colonel, Dove, Ravess, Billy-rex and Dark ace in that order, but right now I'm writing ' Storm hawks zombies vs. Shaun of the dead '. Well that's all I had to say, so see you later! And don't forget to read and review.


End file.
